letitgo_arendellefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Yuck-Yuck
Princess Yuck-Yuck is da daughter of PRINCEZZ YUM-YUM, and she is more than just a pretty face! Info Name: Princess Yuck-Yuck Age: 15 Parent's Story: Arabian Knight Appearance: I have black hair, mocha skin, purple eyes, an orange top, and see-through pants. Alignment: Roybel Roommate: Armpit Icarus Secret Heart's Desire: To get out of my boring life in regal splendor. My "Magic" Touch: I can spin, sing, and wink coquettishly. Storybook Romance Status: Needle Cobbler is my true love. "Oh Curses!" Moment: My life is so boring. Favorite Subject: Spinning. I'm a sexy dancer. My dancing consists of spinning. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's boring. Best Friend Forever After: Princess Cherrydrop because she wants more! Biography Ciao, darling! I'm Princess Yuck-Yuck. I'm the daughter of Princess Yum-Yum. My father is Tack the Cobbler. I am a sassy, sexy princess who has grown up in regal splendor. It's so boring doing nothing but sitting around all day. I want more. I live in a ghetto Arabian Nights kingdom, where the sun is warm and the nights are hot. It's at the crossroads between Iran and Iraq. We're pretty cool since we don't have Sharia law like other Muslim lands. We allow women to be super-sexy and dance the night away. I am good at spinning, and I take spinning classes. It literally consists of nothing but spinning around in circles. It's only for princesses like me. It's best to wear see-through pants to go into this class like I do. After all, what I want to do more than anything is to teach spinning class. I stand on a record and I spin with it. I'm also very fond of singing. My favorite song is Right Round, because when you go down, when you go down. I'm a big fan of Ke$ha because she's sassy and she's got cash and lots of booty. I like to wear bootylicious see-through pants where you can see my undies. My other favorite song is Sit Still, Look Pretty. I don't know what you've been told, but this gal right here's gonna rule the world. Yeah that is where I wanna be cause I wanna be, no I don't wanna sit still, look pretty. You get off on your 9 to 5, dreaming of picket fences and trophy wives. But no I'm never gonna be, cause I don't wanna be, no I don't wanna sit still, look pretty! I love to dance to this song and shake my sexy beautox while doing exotic dances. For some odd reason, one of my boobies is bigger than the other one. I don't know why, but the boys really like it. It's going to make me super-sexy when I grow up. I'm smarter than any man in this school, and I'm faster than clumsy HM Grimm. Au revoir! Trivia *She is based on the Miramax version of The Thief and the Cobbler. *She has twin older brothers who love hookahs. *She follows Jizzlam, the sex-positive version of Islam. (Jizzlam is hated by most mainstream Muslims.) *She has a sexy pet vixen named ZamZam. ZamZam wears jeweled panties and a niqab. *She sometimes wears a see-through burqa that accentuates her butt. *She rocks the casbah. (The shareef don't like it.) *She is a Turkish delight on a moonlit night, despite not being Turkish. *She bathes in mare's milk. *She is voiced by Rihanna. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Whores Category:Arabians Category:Princesses who want more Category:Non-Disney Category:Muslims Category:Ghetto Category:Booty Category:Feminists Category:Woke